Kuwabara Loves Yusuke!
by KittyPandora
Summary: Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are at Kurama's apartment and soon the detective and Kuwabara find out their feelings are deeper than they ever imagined... Not to good at summarys, sorry about that. Anyway, it has lots of fluff and romance so please enjoy and tell me what you think. Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me otherwise my two favorite couples would be together by now :)


Right, hello, I just thought I would post this up. So, I hope you enjoy it and please tell be what you think :)

* * *

"Say that again Urimeshi!" Kuwabara shouted at the dark haired teen. Yusuke just laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"You are gay," Hiei commented.

"Oh and who said that?" Kuwabara spat at the short demon. Hiei smirked.

"The way you look at Yusuke is a dead give away, you fool," Hiei said and sipped a bit of the cola from the can.

"Yes, I am sorry Kuwabara but it does seem very obvious that you like Yusuke," Kurama chuckled nervously, not wanting to cause an arguement.

"I do not like Urimeshi!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke was laughing now and pulled kissy faces at his crush, though he did have to admit it did hurt that Kuwabara was so against liking him. He noticed Hiei's hand had found Kurama's and they held hands tightly, like they would never let go. Yusuke felt a little pang of jealousy, why couldn't he be happy with Kuwabara? Why was it always like this? I mean, don't get me wrong he loved being best friends with him, but sometimes it just felt like it wasn't enough for the half demon.

"Okay then," Hiei started.

"If you don't like Yusuke, kiss him," Kurama finished Hiei's sentence. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the couple wide eyed.

"WHAT!?" they both shouted.

"You heard him. Kiss Yusuke, if you feel something, you do like him, if you don't, you don't," Hiei said simply, but he did have a slight smile on his face.

"Fine then, I will prove it to you guys that I don't like Urimeshi," Kuwabara said, determend.

"Fine," Hiei said.

"That's fine with us," Kurama said.

"Okay..." Kuwabara said and turned to Yusuke. He couldn't help but be almost hypnotised by those beautiful chocolate orbs. He then leaned in slightly and the next thing he knew his lips were pressed against Yusuke's. At first it felt a bit strange, as Kuwabara had never kissed anyone before, but then they both melted into it. Kuwabara closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist and Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's neck, tangling his finger in the beautiful orange curls. Yusuke's demon heart sped up when he felt Kuwabara lick his lips. Yusuke opened his mouth slightly, and they both found their selves lost in passion. Kuwabara and Yusuke suddenly there were other people in the room and slowly brought themselves back to reality. They both looked at the two demons only to see Kurama chuckling slightly and Hiei smirking. The half demon and human blushed furiously.

"I told you you like Yusuke," Hiei said, still smirking.

"No I don't!" Kuwabara shouted, still slightly dazed from the breath-taking kiss. Yusuke looked almost heartbroken for a few seconds before putting on his mask.

"No, it's more like love, isn't it Kuwabara?" Yusuke laughed.

After around an hour of banter and mocking, Kuwabara and Yusuke finally decided to take their leave (they were at Kurama's apartment). As they walked awkwardly downside of the road Kuwabara finally decided to break the silence. "Yes," he blurted out.

"Yes?" Yusuke questioned.

"You asked earlier 'It's more like love, isn't it?' yes it is," Kuwabara said blushing.

Yusuke stared wide eyed at his crush before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him for the second time that day. Kuwabara stared wide eyed for a few seconds before closing his eyes and pulling the dark haired man closer. This kiss was more loving than the last one, it held promises, love, passion and hope. "I love you so god damn much," Yusuke muttered against Kuwabaras lips. Kuwabara felt like he was floating on hair he was so happy.

"I love you too, Yusuke," Kuwabara breathed into the kiss. After a few minutes of making out they stopped to breath and wrapped their arms around one another in a loving embrace.

"Hn, I thought those two idiots would never confess," Hiei said, his jagan (spelling?) eye glowing a little.

"What do you mean, my love?" Kurama asked, looking up from the t.v.

"It seems they have finally confessed," Hiei answered his lover and stroked his crimson locks.

"Finally," Kurama sighed and cuddled into Hiei's neck and they both turned their attention to the t.v.

The End... for now :)

* * *

Sorry about the ending, I kind of didn't know what to put :) Anyway please tell me what you think :)


End file.
